Dark Mystery of Hidden Leaf
by Kakashi0sharingan
Summary: People start to act strange. Kakashi and team have to look for clue to see hat happen... There is mystery behind the clue... Now Kakashi, Naruto, and Teammate will have to solve the problem...
1. Strange Happen

**Dark secret in the Konoha (Konohagakure)**

Nobody knows the mystery behind the Hidden Leaf Village….

* * *

**At Night time:**

* * *

Kakashi come back to the leaf village and complete a mission. Kakashi enters at the entrance of the hidden leaf

"Another mission" says Kakashi

Kakashi looks around for Kotetsu and Izume for signing in the paper…

"Nobody is here… I wonder where they are…." says Kakashi

Kakashi hears a moaning sound come from the fence…

"Huh..." says Kakashi

A female screams form distance….

"AHHH!" says Female

"What…" says Kakashi

Kakashi goes and check the scream sound….Kakashi see a person grabs the female…

"Hi you… let her go…" says Kakashi

Kakashi grabs the person and look at him

"What the….Izume…" says Kakashi

The female falls to the ground and Izume grabs Kakashi and push him down…

"Izume get off of me..." says Kakashi

Izume starts to bite Kakashi. Kakashi starts to feel that his chakra is draining.

(What the… my chakra is getting low) Kakashi minds

Kakashi push off Izume and knock Izume K.O

"What going on" says Kakashi

Kakashi goes and check on the female that Izume grabs…

"Are you alright…" says Kakashi

"…Hel…p…." says Female

Kakashi looks at her and sense that her chakra is low…

(I need to bring her to the hospital) Kakashi minds

The female bite Kakashi leg….

"What the…" says Kakashi

Kakashi kick her off and knock her K.O

"Damn what the hell is going on with the people…" says Kakashi

Kakashi jump to the top of a building and think of a strategy

Kakashi is taking a deep breathe

"Damn they are act like zombie" says Kakashi

(Wonder…is there any survivor) Kakashi minds

A bird starts to fly around Kakashi. Kakashi look at the bird that is flying….

"Hmmm…the bird seem to want me to follow" says Kakashi

The bird flies to the direction to the broken house…. Kakashi went and check the broken house and hear something….

"Kakashi-sensei is that you…" says?

"Shikamaru?" says Kakashi

"Release" says Ino

"Oh…so you survive….Kakashi-sensei" says Shikamaru

Kakashi looks around and see Shikamaru, Ino, and Kurenai

"Are you aright" says Kakashi looking at Ino

Ino taken deep breathe

"Relax Ino you need to save up your chakra" says Shikamaru

"Right" says Ino

"She will be fine…I glad that you are safe Kakashi" says Kurenai

"So…What happen…" says Kakashi

"It the long story but I will summary it…" says Shikamaru

* * *

**Flashback At the morning:**

* * *

Shikamaru was walking at street with Kurenai…

"Thank Shikamaru" says Kurenai

"No problem…" says Shikamaru

An explosion at the Hokage mansion

"What the…" says Shikamaru

Ino ran and see Shikamaru and Kurenai. Shikamaru and Kurenai turn and see Ino

"Hi…did you hear that I about to go there and check it out" says Ino

"Yea alright I join along" says Shikamaru

"You two… Be careful" says Kurenai

"Right" says Ino

"Kurenai-sensei you better head home…" says Shikamaru

"Right" says Kurenai

Ino and Shikamaru went off and check the explosion, but Chouji jump in

"Chouji!" says Ino

"Hi guys" says Chouji

"What are you doing" says Shikamaru

"Come along" says Chouji

"Huh…okay…" says Shikamaru

They saw Dōshin standing in front of them

"What the…you" says Shikamaru

Dōshin turn around and saw Shikamaru and Ino and Chouji

"Wow coool…. Time for fun…" says Dōshin

"What…is he crazy" says Ino

"Huh…" says Chouji

People started to attack Shikamaru and his team

"Defend" says Shikamaru

"Right" says Ino

"Yea" says Chouji

One of person tried to bite Ino but Ino dodge him…

"What…." Says Ino

Shikamaru looks around and see a lot people going after him and team

"We better get out of here" says Shikamaru

"Haaaa-Haaaa" says Dōshin

"Alright" says Chouji

Ino started to ran off and Shikamaru and Chouji started to ran..

"We better get Kurenai-sensei out" says Shikamaru

"Okay I go there… fast" says Ino

Ino dash away and Chouji and Shikamaru try to hold on…

"rrrrr….." says People

"They are seen like zombies… Shikamaru" says Chouji

"Yea… but We better hold them off for Ino get to Kurenai-sensei" says Shikamaru

One of person jump and try to bite Shikamaru but Shikamaru kick him

"Damn… that was close" says Shikamaru

Soon Shikamaru saw Ino and Kurenai ran away from Kotetsu….Chouji jump down and hit Kotetsu and Shikamaru ran to Ino and Kurenai

"Are you both alright" says Shikamaru

"Yea…thank" says Ino

"Yea" says Kurenai

"We better get moving" says Shikamaru

"Right" says Ino and Kurenai

"Shikamaru you should take Ino and Kurenai-sensei away" says Chouji

"Chouji stop trying to be a hero" says Ino

"Come Chouji" says Shikamaru

Kotetsu bite Chouji leg….

"Ahhhh…" says Chouji

"Chouji" says Ino, Kurenai, and Shikamaru

People started to grabbed Chouji and bite him

"Run! Guys…..Ahhhhh" says Chouji

"Chouji!" says Ino and Shikamaru

Kurenai grabbed Ino and Shikamaru

"We better get out…" says Kurenai

"But…" says Ino

"Yea Come let go" says Shikamaru

"But… we have to help Chouji.." says Ino

"Chouji sacrifice for us and his wish us to run…" says Shikamaru

"But.." says Ino

"I know…but we can not do anything to help…" says Kurenai

"Come let go" says Shikamaru

Then a building explode and fall at Ino and Shikamaru and Kurenai

* * *

**Back to present time with Kakashi:**

* * *

"So I see…" says Kakashi

"So what now… Shikamaru" says Ino

"You need to rest…." Says Shikamaru

"I will going out and see that there is any survivor and some clue of what happen here" says Kakashi

Kakashi starts to coughing….

"What… you got infect…." Says Kurenai

"What…(cough)" says Kakashi

"Ino give him a shot" says Shikamaru

"Right" says Ino

Ino take out a syringe and stabs Kakashi arm….

"Here you go.." says Ino

"Thank Ino" says Kakashi

"Try not to get bitten Kakashi-sensei" says Ino

"Yea…" says Kakashi

"We only have less vaccine for the infection and the only person that can make more is Tsunade-sama" says Shikamaru

"Yea…ok I off" says Kakashi

Kakashi jump away and Shikamaru looks….

"Maybe is time to move" says Shikamaru

Kakashi is jumping around roof top to the next roof top….

(I think I better check where Sakura and Naruto) Kakashi minds

Kakashi lands on Naruto place. Kakashi checks the window and looks around Naruto room

(Hope he not infect…) Kakashi minds

Kakashi see Naruto sleeping on the bed…

"(whisper) Naruto…" says Kakashi

"Sakura-chan…ZZzzz" says Naruto

Kakashi knock at the window

"Stop Sakura-chan….Hmmm…..ZZzzz" says Naruto

Kakashi break in and Naruto wake up….

"Huh…" says Naruto

"Naruto…" says Kakashi

Naruto start to wipe his eye and Looks around…..Naruto see Kakashi and was surprise

"What the!… Kakashi-sensei" says Naruto

"There is no time Naruto to explain….we better get moving" says Kakashi

"Naruto looks at the window….

"Why…my window…" says Naruto

somebody is knock on Naruto door…

"who is it" says Naruto

"Naruto don't answer it" says Kakashi

"huh" says Naruto

"Come let go" says Kakashi

"Ok…." Says Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi jump out the window and head to Hokage mansion…

"So…what going on… Kakashi-sensei" says Naruto

"To put this short….Zombie…. Naruto" says Kakashi

"Zombie?" says Naruto

"Yea…it was strange but it is true" says Kakashi

"What happen to Sakura-chan" says Naruto

"I don't know Naruto but I hope she alright" says Kakashi

"We better go and see" says Naruto

"Yea but we better go to Hokage mansion to check if there any survivor" says Kakashi

"But Sakura-chan" says Naruto

"Maybe she is there" says Kakashi

"Oh" says Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi lands on the roof of the Hokage mansion

"What the….the damage" says Kakashi

"damn" says Naruto

Kakashi and Naruto jump down at the window and looks in the Hokage office…

"Nobody is here" says Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei…so what to do" says Naruto

"We better get in" says Kakashi

Naruto and Kakashi went in the office and looks around. Kakashi see blood on the chair and the floor and the table with paper….Kakashi went and check. Kakashi touch the blood and looks at it…

(Blood…..) Kakashi minds

"I hope is not Tsunade-sama blood…." Says Kakashi

Kakashi looks at the paper on the table and the door open….

(door sound)

Somebody walk in and moving slowly…towards to Kakashi. Kakashi sense something and turn around and see….

"Naruto…..Huh…." Says Kakashi

* * *

**To be ****Continue:**

**Next The Wonder**

**(Who is the person that Kakashi see and Who done this to the Hidden Leaf….)**


	2. Wonder

**Next ****The Wonder:**

_**(Who is the person that Kakashi see and ****who done this to the Hidden Leaf….)**_

* * *

Author says: Sorry for the delay and the people that want more. Here is part 2 the second part. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Sky was dark, while Kakashi is checking on the blood. Then someone walk in. Kakashi turn around and see who walk in.

In Hokage office

"Ka..kashi…" say ?

"Huh…Shizune.." says Kakashi

"Help…me…" Says Shizune

Shizune fall and Kakashi catch her

"Shizune!" says Kakashi

Shizune starts to moan

"rrrrrr…" says Shizune

Shizune about to bite Kakashi but Kakashi push her and causing Shizune fall down on to the floor.

"No…can be…" says Kakashi

Shizune starts to stand back up. Kakashi starts to look around.

(Naruto?… Can it be that Naruto run off) Kakashi mind

Shizune starts to move closer to Kakashi.

"I need to get out of here" says Kakashi

Kakashi run at the window and break it. Kakashi teleport away… Shizune starts to move around the office.

Near by building, at the roof. Kakashi stand there...Kakashi look at the Hokage mansion

"Wow... it seen that everyone getting inflected but where is Naruto?" says Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei…" says ?

Kakashi knows that someone is with him

"Shino…" says Kakashi

Shino come out of the darkness cover with insect.

"Your okay… what happen here?" says Kakashi

"battle started…the Hokage was battling…." Says Shino

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Naruto is in the hokage mansion looking around.

"Need to find Sakura-chan." says Naruto

Naruto continue walking through the hall. Naruto hear a sound coming at the end of the hall. Naruto went to check the there but no one is there.

"That strange?" says Naruto

A hand reach out and touch Naruto back...

"Uhh…."(fear) says Naruto

"Naruto…" says ?

Naruto turn around and see Iruka

"Ahhh!" says Naruto

"Naruto be quiet..." says Iruka

Naruto take a deep breathe

"You scare me, Iruka-sensei..." says Naruto

"Sorry about that Naruto but we better find a safe area..." says Iruka

Iruka and Naruto start to walk around the hall

"Iruka-sensei what is going on here..." says Naruto

"What do you know...? Naruto" says Iruka

"I hear that Kakashi-sensei tell that there are zombies" says Naruto

"I see...mmmm..." say Iruka

"So what happen here Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"It start from..." says Iruka

* * *

**Flashback in the memory**

* * *

Iruka hear a noise coming from Hokage office. Iruka run to the door and listen

"So Tsunade... give up" says ?

"No... (_Tsunade taking deep breathe_)" says Tsunade

"Hakui grab her" says ?

Iruka open the door

"Stop!" says Iruka

Iruka look and see Tsunade lying on the ground. The person grabs Tsunade and look at Iruka

"Who are you…." Says Iruka

"You forgot about us…" says Dōshin

"You are…" says Iruka

"Go and finish him Hakui" say ?

"Right sir" says Hakui

Hakui charge at Iruka and Iruka jump back and take out Kunai and defend.

"ahh… he is strong" says Iruka

"Hahaha" says Hakui

Shino appear

Insect attack Hakui

"Uhh… Shino "says Iruka

"damn bugs" says Hakui

"We better get moving" says Shino

"Why they got Tsunade-sama" says Iruka

Moaning was coming closer to Iruka and Shino

"What is that?" says Iruka

"No good" says Shino

Iruka and Shino starts to run off and look for exist. While run away the split apart and Iruka leave by himself.

* * *

**End of Flashback **

* * *

"I see…. (_Tsunade-sama_)" says Kakashi

"So what are you going to do" says Shino

"While I will continue to look for clue" says Kakashi

"Ok" says Shino

"You better go to Shikamaru and the other to help" says Kakashi

"Right" says Shino

Kakashi jump off to the next roof top and continue look for survivor and clue what happen to Tsunade.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Naruto and Iruka**

* * *

"So that what happen to Grandma" says Naruto

"Yea…I cannot safe her" says Iruka

Iruka starts to blame himself for failing to protect the hokage.

"Uhhh Iruka-sensei…" says Naruto

Naruto starts hearing sound

"What Naruto…" says Iruka

Iruka start to hear sound coming close to them…

"We better get moving..." says Iruka

"hmph... ok Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

Iruka and Naruto start walk and the sound is coming closer. Iruka and Naruto start to walk faster.

"danm we surround it" says Iruka

"What Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

Chouji appear and walking slowly to Naruto

"Oh…it is Chouji…hi" says Naruto

Chouji start to drool….

"Move Naruto…" says Iruka

Iruka grab Naruto and push him back and draw out kunai and try to hit Chouji. But the wall breaks and come out Shizune. Shizune grab Iruka arm and bite him.

"AH!" says Naruto

(_Naruto screaming_)

"Danm" says Iruka

Iruka knock Shizune off and Chouji grab Iruka back and try to bite him but Iruka push Chouji back.

(_Take deep breathe_) Iruka

"Let move Naruto" says Iruka

"What happen to them" says Naruto

"Zombie!" says Iruka

Iruka grab Naruto and run. Iruka and Naruto run in to a room. Soon see Kiba that is blocking the doorway.

"Danm" says Iruka

"Ah it Kiba" says Naruto

Kiba start to move closer to Naruto

"Naruto…it not Kiba…" says Iruka

Akamaru appear behind Kiba and start moving closer to Iruka and Naruto

Shoot…" says Iruka

(_Moaning_) Kiba

Iruka turn to Naruto

"Listen Naruto, Tell Kakashi what I say to you" says Iruka

"What…what about you Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"I will distract them" says Iruka

"But..." says Naruto

"Go! Naruto…." Says Iruka

Iruka grab Naruto and throw him out of the window….

"Thank Naruto…this time I will protect you…" says Iruka

Iruka turn and see Chouji, Shizune, Kiba, Izume, Kotetsu, and Akamaru coming closer to Iruka.

Iruka take out tag bomb kunai

Naruto falling and see explosion

"(_Screaming_) Iruka-sensei!" says Naruto

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Kakashi**

* * *

Kakashi hear explosion coming from Hokage mansion

"Hmph… (_Sad_)" Kakashi

Kakashi also hear explosion coming close to him. Kakashi go and check it out. Kakashi see Leaf person throw bomb tag….

"Creature…." (_Scare_) says Leaf Jonnin

"You…" says Kakashi

"AH!" says Leaf Jonnin

Leaf Jonnin run and Kakashi chase after him.

"Wait" says Kakashi

Kakashi grab him and put him down on chair

"Calm down" says Kakashi

Leaf Jonnin take deep breathe

"Oh you not one of them…" says Leaf Jonnin

Kakashi let him go.

"What you mean one of them" says Kakashi

"Creature man…. They start to appear and eating people" says Leaf Jonnin

(_Zombies?_) Kakashi mind

"Creature… so what happen after that" says Kakashi

"They start eating!" says Leaf Jonnin

"Ok then" says Kakashi

"Did you hear me man… They start eating" says Leaf Jonnin

"Yea I hear you…" says Kakashi

Leaf Jonnin grab Kakashi vest.

"Eating! Man!" says Leaf Jonnin

"Ok calm down…" says Kakashi

Leaf Jonnin let go of Kakashi

"You don't believe me…" says Leaf Jonnin

"What…" says Kakashi

Kakashi look confuse

"You similar to those people…" says Leaf Jonnin

"Huh?" says Kakashi

Leaf Jonnin start to move back to the dark area…

"Hey!' says Kakashi

Leaf Jonnin reach for something in the darkness, kunai flew pass Kakashi and hit Leaf Jonnin.

"Uh" says Leaf Jonnin

"What the…." Says Kakashi

Kakashi turn his head and look up. Kakashi see Kunoichi stand at the roof top.

"God….uhhh… you…." Says Leaf Jonnin

"Huh?" says Kakashi

Kakashi turn back and see the Leaf Jonnin coming close to Kakashi. Kakashi look at the kunai that stab Leaf Jonnin have a tag bomb on it. Kakashi jump back and Leaf Jonnin explode.

"danm…" says Kakashi

Kakashi look at Kunoichi. Kunoichi stand and turn around to look at Kakashi. The wind blow by and the hood fly off.

"I know you…." Says Kakashi

* * *

**To be continued**

**Next: Decision of Right**

_(Who is the Kunoichi ninja? Where is Tsunade?)_

* * *

**Side part:**

Tsunade wake up. Tsunade look around and see candle burning.

"Where am I?" says Tsunade

"Ha-ha" says ?

"Who there?" says Tsunade

"You don't remember me? That is sad for you Tsunade" say ?

Tsunade tries to move but she is chain to a table.

"Danm…" says Tsunade

"Trying to escape Tsunade" says ?

"What you want with me…." Says Tsunade

"Uh… something….ha-ha" says ?

"Something?" says Tsunade

"Yea sacrifice" says ?

"Sacrifice…. But why me?" says Tsunade

"Because you are special" says ?

Tsunade tries to struggle more but she cannot move.

(_Why….)_ Tsunade mind

Tsunade look down and see a seal on her stomach.

"Huh? That seal" says Tsunade

"So you remember" says ?

"No…. someone helps me!" says Tsunade

"Nobody here to save you ha-ha" says ?

Tsunade starts look scare….


End file.
